The Nutcracker
by Sparxyu
Summary: Basically, the story of The Nutcracker, but with a twist. Read to find out more. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! That's only in my dreams.

Merry Christmas!

**The Nutcracker**

**By: Sparxyu**

**Chapter 1**

It was Christmas Eve. There was a grand party in the Mutou household and guest after guest continued to arrive. Coats piled up in the hallway closet and the air was filled with the warm smells of hot cocoa and gingerbread.

By the door to the drawing room stood two children, a boy who was wearing a pale blue suit and a girl who was wearing a cream-colored dress with a pink sash and a bow in her short brown hair to match. Their names were Tea and Yugi. They were siblings, brother and sister. They waited outside the doors to the drawing room with other children, excitement positively radiating from them.

The adults sensed the excitement and smiled contentedly.

A butler announced, "Dinner is served."

With that, Yugi, Tea and all of the other children scattered away from the drawing room doors and into the dining room of the household.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! I wish, though! (lol) **

**The Nutcracker**

**By: Sparxyu**

Chapter 2

As the children and guests entered the dining room, a beautiful sight met their eyes. Light poured into the hall. On the table, if you did not look close enough, wine glasses did not appear to be made of glass at all, but of icicles and the finest china was set out next to it. Holly was hanging nearly everywhere; candles lit the room with a cheerful glow and mistletoe hung in the most mischievous places.

Unknowingly, Tea and Yugi had ended up under the mistletoe. The adults said that they had to kiss, but Yugi and Tea took one look at each other and yelled in unison, "Ew! No way!"

Everyone laughed and sat down to dinner. There was roast ham of the finest quality, red wine for the adults to drink and many other savory dishes. Needless to say, everyone enjoyed it.

Just as the meal was ending, the door bell rang and the butler scurried to answer it. A man made his way into the house, his cheeks red from the cold winter wind. Yugi and Tea jumped up.

"Grandpa Sugoroku!" they yelled, hardly able to contain their delight.

Sugoroku laughed, returning their hugs. "So nice to see you two again," he said, smiling all the while.

Yugi and Tea's father stepped forward. "Sugoroku, so nice to see you again," he said.

"Yes, it's good to see you, too." Sugoroku replied. "My apologies for interrupting your celebration, though."

"Don't worry about it," Mrs. Mutou said kindly.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, please," Sugoroku said. "I should like to hand out the presents."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! Wish I did, though. **

**The Nutcracker**

**By: Sparxyu**

**Chapter 3 **

The children received wonderful gifts. Of course, this was often suspected becauseSugoroku made them all himself. Toys of all shapes and sizes were handed out.

Sugoroku went over to a large box. He opened it and out stepped a life-size toy soldier. He wound it up and it marched around the room. Everyone gasped with amazement as they watched it. Then, Sugoroku walked over to two more boxes. Out stepped a life-size Harlequin and Columbine, who danced together. The children clapped delightedly.

But, finally, Sugoroku stepped over to the Christmas tree. This time, the box he pulled out was smaller. It was wrapped in crimson paper with a red ribbon. He handed it to Yugi, who unwrapped it.

Inside lay a nutcracker. He wore a blue jacket, a white t-shirt, blue pants and black, shiny shoes. Cerise orbs stared out at Yugi. The nutcracker's face had black hair surrounding it. Blond bangs hung around the nutcracker's face and snaked up into his hair like lightning bolts. Around the black hair was a frame of deep pink.

**Aha! Left u at a cliffie! Wonder who the Nutcracker could be?? (coughs hintingly) **

**I am SO EVIL!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Continues cackling) **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ;)

The Nutcracker

By: Sparxyu

Chapter 4

A tag was tied to the nutcracker's arm. "'Yami'," Yugi read. "But Grandpa, this can't be for me."

"Yami," Sugoroku repeated. "That's his name, Yugi."

"Oh."

Needless to say, Yugi was positively enchanted with his gift. He smiled up at Sugoroku with shining eyes. "Thank you, Grandpa," he said, hugging the old man.

Tea walked over. "A doll?!" she snapped. "For a boy?!" She grabbed Yami from her older brother. "He sure is ugly!"

"Give it back, Tea," Yugi said.

However, Tea ignored him. She took Yami and ran off with him. "Catch me if you can, Yugi," she said, laughing with a taunting smile and an evil glint in her eye. Yugi took off after her, trying —and failing— to get Yami back.

Tea went over to where all of the other girls were standing and whispered something into the ear of a blond girl about her own age. The girl whispered something into the ears of the other girls.

Pretty soon, the nutcracker, Yami, was being tossed from girl to girl until finally, he landed in the arms of none other than Tea. She moved Yami's arm upward, so his mouth opened and shoved a huge walnut into his mouth.

Unfortunately, the nut was too big and Tea couldn't close Yami's mouth. She jammed Yami's arm upward, but his mouth would still not close. Tea tried again and again.

"What's the good of a nutcracker who can't do his job?" she shouted.

At that moment, Yami's mouth finally closed around the nut, but Tea threw him to the floor. Several of Yami's teeth fell out and his arm broke.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**The Nutcracker **

**By: Sparxyu**

Chapter 5

Yugi watched helplessly as Yami fell to the ground and broke. He waited until everyone else had left the room. When they did so, he stepped over and took Yami in his arms, tears streaming down his face. How could Tea do such a thing? Suddenly, Yugi heard raised voices from the dining room.

"Tea!" Mrs. Mutou was saying in a very serious tone of voice. "How could you do such a thing?"

"What have I done, Mother?" Tea asked innocently.

"What haven't you done?" shouted Mr. Mutou in a booming voice. "What haven't you done? You've destroyed Yugi's present, that's what you've done."

"Tea," Mrs, Mutou said sternly. "Tonight, you will go to bed early. You will apologize to Yugi and you will not be allowed to play with your presents until I say so."

"But, mother," Tea started.

"No buts," stated Mrs. Mutou even more firmly than before. "You will do as your father and I tell you. Now, go apologize to Yugi and off to bed with you!"

At that, Tea walked out of the dining room. "Sorry," she muttered. She didn't sound like she meant it. With that, she walked up the stairs to get ready for bed.

Yugi went over to his mother's side. "Mom?" he asked, tugging at her sleeve.

"Yes?" his mother replied.

"May I take the nutcracker upstairs with me and let him sleep on my bed?"

"I'm very sorry, darling," his mother said sadly. "But I can't let you do that. He must stay out here." She left the room to get ready for bed as well.

"Okay," Yugi said sadly. _Poor Yami,_ he thought. _He'll have to spend the night out here and be so lonely and cold. _

Sugoroku, who had stayed after the party was over, walked over to Yugi. Very gently, he took Yami from Yugi's arms and placed him in his own. He smiled down at his grandson.

"Don't worry, Yugi," he said reassuringly. "I'm going to fix Yami right up for you tonight. He'll be as right as rain in the morning."

Yugi looked up t his grandfather hopefully. "Really?" he asked. "You promise?"

Sugoroku laughed. "Yes, I promise," he said.

Yugi hugged him. "Thanks, Grandpa!"

"You're welcome," Sugoroku said. "Sweet dreams, Yugi."

Yugi went up the stairs and got ready for bed. As he brushed his teeth, he thought of Sugoroku's promise to fix Yami. He smiled to himself and got into his bed, snuggling down underneath the warm bedclothes. Within minutes, he was asleep, dreaming of Yami, whole and well again.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Mutou was downstairs, talking to Sugoroku. He explained to her all about his plan to take Yami back up to the workshop where he had been made and be fixed again. Mrs. Mutou agreed.

Sugoroku walked over to where Yugi had left Yami. Yami was lying in front of the Christmas tree. Very gently, he scooped Yami up and placed him back into his box, shutting the lid. With that, he said good-bye to Mrs. And Mr. Mutou and walked out into the cold night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Too bad, though! ;) **

**The Nutcracker**

**By: Sparxyu**

Chapter 6

Sugoroku walked through the night, the cold air stinging his cheeks. Although he wore a thick, maroon coat, the cold air still managed to seep through. Wondering if Yami could be any colder than he was with only the box to shut out the freezing air, Sugoroku slipped the box underneath his jacket. Instantly, as if by magic, he felt warmer.

When he got to his workshop, Sugoroku set Yami's box carefully on the table for examination. He opened it and set the lid on the table with great care. Then, he drew Yami from the box, carefully taking out the nutcracker's broken teeth, the broken arm and finally, the poor nutcracker himself. He felt a sting of sympathy for the poor Yami, even though he was only a doll and should not have felt any pain.

With a sigh, Sugoroku laid Yami on the table and began to fix him. He hammered, he sewed and he glued, until finally, he glanced up at the clock. It read ten o'clock at night. He had finished the repairs on Yami early, but Mr. and Mrs. Mutou would probably be sleeping.

He slipped Yami back into the box and headed out again. Pretty soon, he reached the Mutou house. A few lights still glimmered in the house. Mr. and Mrs. Mutou were sitting by the fire, sipping hot cocoa. When Sugoroku knocked at the door, Mr. Mutou walked up and answered it.

"Hello, Sugoroku," he said. "May I help you?"

"Yes, please," Sugoroku replied. "I'm here to see Yugi."

"He's asleep," Mr. Mutou replied. "Go on up."

Sugoroku went up the stairs and into Yugi's room. Yugi was lying in his bed, dreaming. At first glance, he seemed peaceful, but when looked at carefully, he was sleeping fitfully.

_Poor boy,_ Sugoroku thought with a shake of his head. He slipped Yami out of the box and placed him into Yugi's arms. Yugi seemed to relax completely as he held Yami tightly in his grip and hugged him.

Smiling, Sugoroku kissed their heads, both Yugi's and Yami's and exited the room as well as the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**The Nutcracker**

**By: Sparxyu**

Chapter 7

Yugi woke up in the middle of the night to feel his arms around something. There in his arms, lay Yami, fixed and whole again. For a moment, he pulled Yami closer to his chest in a hug, feeling grateful to Sugoroku that Yami was whole again.

_I'll have to thank him in the morning,_ Yugi thought. _But right now, I'd better put Yami back downstairs underneath the Christmas tree. _

With that, Yugi slid the bedcovers away and stepped on the floor in his dark blue pajamas with silver stars on them. He scooped up Yami in his arms and headed down the staircase and into the drawing room, where the Christmas tree was. He cuddled Yami against him.

"I'm sorry, Yami," Yugi whispered, burying his face into Yami's coat. "I'll make sure that Tea won't ever make fun of you or hurt you again. I don't care what she says, really. I'll always treasure you and love you. I promise." He stroked Yami's hair in an effort to comfort him. To his surprise, Yami's hair was soft and velvety. It had looked so… hard before.

_I promise._ The last few words seemed to echo around the room and in Yugi's mind. Yugi could have sworn he heard a voice breathe, "Hikari…"

"I really must get back to bed," Yugi said to himself. "Now I'm starting to hallucinate."

Suddenly, Yugi heard a loud SQUEAK! He jumped nearly out of his skin and held Yami closer, not wanting to let go. When he took his fingers away from his eyes, he saw a small mouse scurrying across the floor.

"Oh," Yugi whispered. "It was only a mouse. Silly me, being scared of something so small." He turned around and let out a horrible scream.

There stood a mouse with seven heads. On each of its heads sat a golden crown. It was not a small mouse, either. Instead, it was life-size.

The Mouse-King, Dartz, drew a sword from a sheath at his side. "Give the Nutcracker to me!" He screeched.

"Who are you?" Yugi squeaked. "What do you want with Yami?"

"That doesn't matter," Dartz snapped. "Give him to me!"

"NO!" Yugi yelled as Dartz advanced. He tried to snatch Yami from Yugi's arms, but the Nutcracker ended up on the floor.

"You fool!" Dartz yelled. "I'll teach you to mess with my plans!" He snatched Yugi by the arm and threw him to the floor. As he drew his sword, he made to stab Yugi in the heart, but another sword connected with it instead.

"Yugi, run!" a voice yelled.

Dazed, Yugi looked up. There stood Yami, his Nutcracker, life-size and taking on the Mouse King. Yugi gaped at Yami in surprise.

"Don't just stand there!" Yami yelled. "Go!"

Yugi snapped back to his senses and did as he was told. Suddenly, loud squeaking was heard and an army of mice came running up to defend their King. Then, the doors of the toy cupboard opened and Tea's dolls and toy soldiers came running out. They charged the mouse army and began battle.

After a few minutes, everyone heard a loud clang. Yami's sword had been knocked from his hands and it had crashed to the floor. The soldiers and dolls had been taken prisoners by the army of mice.

Dartz snatched up Yami by his collar. "I have you now, Nutcracker!" he yelled.

Yugi glanced around frantically, looking for something to throw. Finally, his eyes settled on a china tea cup. He threw it at Dartz with all of his might, shards of it connecting with his head and embedding themselves. Dartz fell to the floor, dead.

The army of mice let go of their prisoners and scampered over to Dartz's body. They scooped it up and disappeared.

Yugi looked over at Yami, who was still standing, despite his exhaustion. With a last glance at Yugi, he fell to the floor as well, but in a faint.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**The Nutcracker**

**By: Sparxyu**

Chapter 8

Yugi walked up to Yami's unconscious form, thinking he was dead. He closed his eyes and the tears started to flow. He placed his head on Yami's chest; Yami's heart wasn't beating.

More tears flowed from Yugi's eyes and lay beside Yami on the floor. But, then, a wonderful thing happened. A golden light emitted from Yugi's body. It washed over Yami, enveloping him and healing his wounds. Yugi didn't notice it and the tears flowed faster.

"Mmmm…." Yami awoke with a groan.

"Huh?" Yugi sat up. "Oh," he said as he realized what was happening. A tiny smile lit up his features for a moment.

Yami sat up to see Yugi beside him. He noticed the tear streaks on Yugi's face and knelt. "Yugi," he said gently, reaching out to touch Yugi's tear-stained cheek. "Why are you crying, Hikari? Were you scared for me?"

Yugi didn't reply. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Yami's waist and began crying again.

Startled, Yami rubbed Yugi's back and wrapped his arms around him in an effort to calm him down. "Shh," he whispered. "Don't cry, Yugi." He lifted Yugi's chin up gently.

When Yami did so, a smile was on Yugi's features. _He's happy_, Yami thought. _He must be like this because I'm still alive._

As if answering his thoughts, Yugi nodded. With a small smile, Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and hugged him tightly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**The Nutcracker **

**By: Sparxyu**

**Chapter 9**

When Yugi pulled himself from Yami's embrace, he looked into Yami's face.

"You okay, Yugi?" Yami asked, concerned.

Yugi nodded. "Yes, thank you, Yami."

Yami flashed him a grin. "Good," he said. "We've got a little journey ahead of us."

"Huh? Where are we going?"

Yami didn't reply. Instead, he pulled Yugi over to the window and opened it. Snowflakes came into view, swirling on the wind. Yami alighted on the sill and held his hand out to Yugi.

"Are you coming, Aibou?"

"Yes, but where are we going?"

"I can't tell you, Hikari, but I will tell you this: it'll be a nice surprise."

Yugi gazed out the window-- the suddenly very high off the ground window. He backed away, feeling frightened.

"Hikari?" Yami's voice jolted him out of his thoughts. Yugi turned to see Yami looking at him, a worried look in his eyes.

"Are you all right?" He saw Yugi looking scared. "Come on," Yami said reassuringly. "It'll be all right." He held out his hand again. "It's okay."

"Okay," Yugi said in a small voice. Hesitantly, he placed his hand gently in Yami's and held on tightly.

With a small tug on Yugi's wrist, Yami pulled him gently off of the sill and out into the falling snow.

"Eep!" Yugi latched onto Yami's waist, curling his fingers tightly in Yami's jacket. Yami laughed.

"Easy, Hikari," Yami said in a soft, soothing voice. He gently rubbed Yugi's back reassuringly. "It's okay, Aibou."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**The Nutcracker **

**By: Sparxyu**

**Chapter 10**

Yugi relaxed into Yami's soothing touch, but was still frightened. Sensing this, Yami stroked his back caressingly and kissed his forehead lightly.

"Don't worry, love," he whispered soothingly. "I won't let go."

Finally no longer scared, Yugi closed his eyes and nuzzled his head into Yami's chest. He pushed his head underneath Yami's jacket, heard the soothing sound of Yami's heartbeat and soon fell into a deep slumber.

_Poor little one,_ Yami thought. _It's no wonder he's crashed out like this. He must be tired. _

He reached looked down. Yugi's bangs were covering his face. With a slight, soft chuckle, Yami brushed them away, surprised. The bangs were so… soft.

With a contented smile, Yami stroked his light's hair, marveling at the different textures; the pink outer lining was like satin, the golden bangs were like a mixture of fleece and silk, the black like velvet. So pleasing to the touch…

Yami let out a soft, "Hmm." He couldn't have felt more contentment.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**The Nutcracker **

**By: Sparxyu**

**Chapter 11**

The last thing Yugi remembered was a soothing voice that echoed in his thoughts as he fell asleep.

"Don't worry, love," the voice whispered. "I won't let go."

Yugi had relaxed. He had felt gentle hands stroking his hair and pushed his head underneath Yami's jacket.

Now, he clawed his way of out of sub-consciousness, finding himself in Yami's arms, his little fingers curled in the folds of the shirt underneath Yami's jacket.

"Wake up, Hikari," Yami said, gently shaking his shoulder. "Wake up."

Yugi opened his eyes to find himself in an environment that was totally new to his eyes. The two of them were outdoors in a forest, the trees covered with snow.

"Where are we?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled. "Welcome to my home," he said warmly. He set Yugi lightly on the snow-covered ground and took him by the hand.

"Wow," Yugi whispered. "This is where you live?"

Yami grinned. "Yeah."

Just at that moment, about fifty tiny snow fairies fluttered over to where they stood. They chattered excitedly when they saw Yami and swirled around him in clusters.

Yugi gaped in surprise, clearly amazed by the fairies. He turned to Yami. "What are they? Fireflies?" he asked, noticing the silver-blue glow that surrounded the body of each fairy.

"No," Yami replied. He grinned. "Snow fairies."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**The Nutcracker**

**By: Sparxyu**

**Chapter 12**

Yami and Yugi continued through the forest together. Snowflakes fell from the sky into their hair, making it speckled with white dots. The fairies danced around them in open air.

Finally, they came to a clearing where a city came into view. The two of them passed over a bridge. Yugi looked down. The water of the stream had turned solid in its form of ice. They passed through a valley and finally came to a grand castle of marble with doors of copper.

They entered and were soon greeted by a lovely lady dressed in a gossamer, pale pink dress. Dark blond hair fell wildly around her eyes, which were a shade of emerald green mixed with turquoise. When she saw Yami, her smile grew and turned warm.

"Your highness," she greeted him, dropping a curtsy.

"Huh? 'Your highness?'" Yugi repeated. "Yami, what's going on?"

Yami looked surprised. "I'm a prince," he said, with a light chuckle. "I didn't mention that to you, Yugi? Sorry."

Yugi grinned impishly. "Oh, that's okay," he said. "But I'll get back at you for that later."

Yami sweat-dropped and looked at the lady before them. "I'm sorry," he said. "I forgot to introduce my friend. Yugi, this is Mana, also known as the Sugar Plum Fairy or the Dark Magician Girl."

"Pleased to meet you, Mana," Yugi said politely.  
Mana grinned. "You too, Yugi." She turned to Yami. "Your highness, I must apologize. I need to go and tell the others of the wonderful news. I also have to get ready for the festival. Farewell!"

"Festival?" Yugi queried with a glance at Yami.

Yami smiled. "Yes. You see, Yugi, every year, my kingdom holds a celebration for Christmas, known as the Christmas Festival. It's quite a lot like the party your family hosted, but…different."

"Different?" Yugi repeated. "How so?"

"You'll see." Was all Yami would say.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**The Nutcracker **

**By: Sparxyu**

**Chapter 13**

Yami took a quick glance at the pajamas Yugi was wearing. They were a shade of pale blue with yellow & white stars on them.

"Come on, Yugi," Yami said. "Let's go get you some more appropriate clothing for the festival."

"Huh?" Yugi glanced down at his light blue pajamas, blushing. "Oh, okay."

Yami grabbed Yugi's wrist and pulled him down a brightly lit hallway. They stopped at two double doors of emerald green. Yami turned the handle on one of them and stepped inside. Yugi waited by the doorway, feeling a bit apprehensive.

Yami turned his head toward Yugi. "Well, are you coming?" he asked.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah." He stepped into the room.

The walls were off-white and the bed sported an emerald green comforter and wine-red hangings. Yami was rifling through his drawers, looking for something suitable for Yugi to wear. Finally, he found what he wanted and tossed them onto the bed.

"Here, Yugi,"he said. "You can wear these."

Yugi looked the clothes over. A sapphire-blue shirt with silver stars and off-white pants.

"You can go in there to get dressed," Yami said, gesturing toward a door.

Yugi nodded and went inside. Within seconds, he changed into the new clothing, and indeed, looked very handsome.

"Whoa," Yami said, clearly impressed with how Yugi looked. He glanced at his attire. "I'm going to go change as well," he informed Yugi. "Wait for me here, ok?"

"Ok, Yami," Yugi replied.

Yami was back in a few minutes. He wore a simple black jacket, but underneath were skinny black jeans and a sleeveless black top with buckles crossing it on either side. Black boots were strapped around his ankles. Finally, a silver dog tag chain slid under the shirt, hiding a pendant of some sort.

Yugi was speechless. He watched as Yami went over to small armoire and pulled a golden box with Egyptian hieroglyphics carved on it out of the armoire. He tucked it under his elbow.

"Come on, Yugi," he said. "We don't want to miss the festivities."

Yugi followed close behind Yami, not wanting to get lost in the huge castle. "What's in that box?" he asked Yami curiously.

"I can't tell you that, Aibou," Yami responded mysteriously. "At least, not until the festival's over."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**The Nutcracker**

**By: Sparxyu**

**Chapter 14**

Yugi followed Yami into the great hall of the castle. The hall faced a beautiful stage hung with curtains of periwinkle blue that were embroidered with sapphires, diamonds and blue topaz. The stage itself was of beautiful oak. Christmas decorations of the finest quality adorned the room. Finally, a tree that quite resembled the one Yugi had at home had been placed in a corner.

A servant girl with brown hair in a pale, spring-green dress guided Yami and Yugi over to a throne which was made for two people. The curtains were pulled back and the show began.

First, two young women with purple hair came with a tray of hot chocolate. They set it before Yugi and Yami and began to dance. Next, three winged women with green, pink and bright orange hair served coffee. They, too, performed a special dance. After that, two more dancers jumped out of a Chinese-style teapot. They served their treat and also performed a dance.

The show continued on and on. Many different dancers such as the Russians, and the Candy Cane dancers danced well to their own music. Mana, the Sugar Plum Fairy gathered many of the female dancers to her and they performed The Waltz of the Flowers. The music was spirited, playful and full of life.

When the Waltz ended, Mana herself came out, wearing a dress of pale pink and sky blue. A male magician, dressed in purple robes with snapping turquoise eyes and tan skin took her by the hand and the two began to dance together.

Yami grinned. "That," he whispered into Yugi's ear. "Is the cavalier, Mahad. He's also known as the Dark Magician."

"Oh," Yugi whispered. He noticed the way Mahad looked at Mana as she danced, the way their eyes sparkled when they danced, together or apart. "Are they in love?" Yugi queried.

Yami chuckled lightly, so lightly that only Yugi could hear. "Yes," Yami answered softly. "Yes, they are in love. You can see it every time they look at each other or whenever they go near each other. It's quite a sight to see."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own YGO! **

**The Nutcracker **

**By: Sparxyu**

**Chapter 15 **

At that moment, the dance Mana and Mahad shared together ended. With a bright grin on her face, Mana swept a graceful curtsy as Mahad bowed. The two of them kept their hands intertwined.

Yami nudged Yugi with his shoulder. "Come on, Yugi."

A confused look crossed Yugi's face. "Wha? Where are we going?" he asked as Yami took a hold of his elbow.

"Oh, that's right," Yami said to himself. He turned to Yugi. "You see, Yugi, at the festival, it's tradition for the prince to dance with or without a partner."

"Oh."

Yami smiled shyly. "I was wondering if you'd like to be my partner, Yugi," he said.

Yugi smiled back. "Yes, of course," he replied, flattered.

"Okay," Yami replied softly. "Just follow my lead."

Soft music wove its way onto the stage and into the ears of Yami's court. As the crowd watched, Yami placed his hand on Yugi's waist and the two began to dance together. Yami held onto Yugi's waist and lifted him into the air. The two of them stepped quickly, but at the same time gracefully, their feet picking out the right steps. The music picked up it's tempo as Yugi and Yami danced together, yami and hikari, darkness and light, partner and partner.

The crowd had never seen a better sight since Mana and Mahad had danced together for the very first time. Yes, they all remembered when it had happened, all of those years ago, seeing Mana's glittering grin and Mahad's shining eyes. Watching Yugi and Yami dance together for the very first time was like magic. As though something no one thought could ever become real had become real. Magical.

The music came to an end. Yugi and Yami still had their hands in the original places they had been. The two of them perspired from the effort they had put into their performance.

Everyone applauded loudly. "Bravo, bravo!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**The Nutcracker**

**By: Sparxyu**

**Chapter 16**

As the crowd clapped and cheered, Yami knelt at Yugi's feet. He knew Yugi would have to leave his world soon, but he wanted to give him something to remember him by.

He took out the golden Egyptian box Yugi had seen him tuck under his elbow earlier. "Here," he said. "This is for you, Yugi."

Yugi opened the box, his fingers tracing the hieroglyphics gently. He lifted the lid carefully. Inside laid a pendant in the shape of a pyramid. A thin, but strong dog tag cord wrapped around a ring which kept the puzzle together.

Yugi grinned. "Yami," he said softly. "Thank you."

Yami smiled back. "It's called the Millennium Puzzle," he said, placing the pendant around Yugi's neck and pulling out his own dog tag chain. Miraculously, Yami also wore the Millennium Puzzle around his neck as well!

Yugi looked up at him, his eyes shining with curiosity. "Why'd you give it to me?"

Yami sighed softly. "Because…" he began. "Because I love you, Yugi. Do not forget me."

Yugi hugged him tightly. "I'll never forget you."

"I wish I didn't have to leave."

"Good-bye is never forever, Yugi."

With that, Yugi felt himself falling into a deep, black portal. On his red velvet couch, he collapsed and fell sound asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**The Nutcracker **

**By: Sparxyu**

**Chapter 17**

Sunlight poured in through the windows of the parlor. It poured onto Yugi's face, where he lay sleeping, an angel in sleep. He stirred gently and awoke.

He looked down at the couch. "Huh? Where's Yami?" He began to panic, but then he remembered.

The palace…

The people…

The grand festival and the performances…

Yami.

Yugi glanced at the couch again, searching for any signs of his nutcracker. _Please,_ he thought. _Don't let be __**just**__ a dream._

Yugi couldn't find Yami. He panicked again; feeling every hair on his body stand up and the alarm inside of him create butterflies inside of his stomach.

_Where's_ _Yami? Where's Yami?!_ He thought frantically, searching crazily. While he was searching, he didn't notice that the Millennium Puzzle was still around his neck.

At that moment, his family came down the stairs in their night clothes. Mrs. Muotu tugged at the hand of Tea, who was still sleepy, but awake.

Mr. Mutou scooped up Yugi in a bear hug. "Good morning, Yugi," he said cheerfully.

"Merry Christmas," chorused Tea and Mrs. Mutou. Mrs. Mutou kissed her son's cheek.

"Mother?" Yugi queried. "Father?"

"Yes, Yugi?" his father responded.

"Have you seen Yami?"

"Yami?" Mrs. Mutou repeated. "Who's Yami?"

"My nutcracker," Yugi replied. "Grandpa Sugoroku told me that that was his name."

"No," said Tea. "I haven't seen him since last night. It's good he's gone though because he was so hideous."

Yugi ignored her. He felt like crying, but didn't want to do so in front of his parents.

"Yugi, where did you get that necklace?" Mrs. Mutou asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Yugi felt the weight of the puzzle around his neck and looked down. Sure enough, it was there. He smiled to himself.

_It couldn't have just been a dream, _he thought.

"I don't know where I got it, Mom," he said. "But I dreamt about it last night."

Confusion crossed Mrs. Mutou's face. "That can't be," she said. "It's too crazy."

"Tell me about it," Mr. Mutou agreed.

Yugi stroked the dog tag chain, a light, sad smile playing on his lips. _Could Yami really be… real?_ He wondered.

At that moment, the doorbell rang. The butler opened the door and in walked Sugororku, a figure by his side. The figure was male. His hair was black with a frame of deep pink around it. Like lightning bolts, blonde bangs snaked up into his hair and hung around his face in a halo. He had cerise orbs for eyes and wore no other color but black.

Any idea who it was?

Sugoroku was grinning as he turned to the Mutou family. "Everyone," he said, beaming. "There is someone I'd like you all to meet. This is Yami, the son of a good friend of mine."

A shy, warm smile crept across Yami's face. He looked around at them all. "I'm very happy to meet all of you," he said, mostly looking at Yugi.

"Yami," Mr. Mutou asked. "Would you like to stay for Christmas dinner?"

Yami nodded, his eyes still fixed on Yugi.

"Mama?" Yugi piped up suddenly. "May I show Yami around outside?"

Mrs. Mutou blinked, stunned by her son's strange request. "Of course, dear."

Yugi lead Yami out the door. Framing the yard was a deep, emerald green forest. Yugi lead Yami into it.

"Yami," Yugi began seriously. "Are you the prince from my dream?"

"Yes, Yugi and I love you very much," Yami replied.

Yugi smiled sadly. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Yugi, don't you see?" Yami asked. "I couldn't stay away from you if I tried." Yami pulled out his Millennium Puzzle and gestured to the matching one Yugi was wearing. "That's what these are a reminder of: the night we shared, the love we share."

"By the way," Yami added. "I have something for you, Yugi." From underneath his jacket, Yami pulled out a box wrapped in crimson paper topped with a red ribbon.

Yugi noticed that it was exactly like the one he had opened from his grandfather. Yugi opened the gift slowly with trembling fingers. Inside lay a nutcracker. He wore a blue jacket, a white t-shirt, blue pants and black, shiny shoes. Cerise orbs stared out at Yugi. The nutcracker's face had black hair surrounding it. Blond bangs hung around the nutcracker's face and snaked up into his hair like lightning bolts. Around the black hair was a frame of deep pink.

Who was it?

It was Yami, but in his nutcracker form. Yugi felt tears of joy slide down his face. "Thank you, Yami." He hugged him tightly and said, "My wish really did come true. Are you going to stay?"

"If you want me to. Merry Christmas, Hikari," Yami replied gently. He dipped his head down and connected his lips with Yugi's.

When they broke apart, Yugi replied, "Merry Christmas, Yami."

One year later, Yugi told his and Yami's story to a girl named Sparxyu. Where is the story you may ask? You just finished it.

The End

**Cast: **

**The Nutcracker Prince- Yami**

**Clara- Yugi Mutou**

**Mr. Stahlbaum- Mr. Mutou**

**Mrs. Stahlbaum- Mrs. Mutou**

**Fritz- Tea Gardner**

**Herr Drosselmeir- Sugoroku Mutou**

**Mouse King- Dartz**

**Sugar Plum Fairy- Mana/ the Dark Magician Girl **

**Cavalier- Mahad/ the Dark Magician**

**Columbine- Guardian Eatos**

**Harlequin- Geafried the Swordsmaster**

**Dancer of Coffee # 1- Mystical Elf**

**Dancer of Coffee# 2- Dark Elf **

**Chocolate dancer # 1- Invader of the Throne **

**Chocolate dancer # 2- Protector of the Throne**

**Chinese Dancer # 1- Performance of Sword**

**Chinese Dancer # 2- Commencement Dance**

**Flower # 1- The Unhappy Maiden **

**Flower # 2- Fairy's Gift**

**Flower # 3- Gyakutenno Megami **

**Flower # 4- Vampire Lady**

**Flower # 5- Witch of the Black Forest**

**Flower # 6- Soul Release**

**Flower # 7- Dream Sprite**

**Flower # 8- Raging Eria**

**Thank you 2 my reviewers. I love the living CRAP out of u guys! I'd also like 2 thank Kazuki Takahashi 4 the use of his manga and characters & my cast. (see above) **


End file.
